


backyard boy

by evoraevora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: “5! 6! 7! 8!” Sett smiled down at Aphelios as they started dancing in his backyard. The setting Sun casted an orange glow on the both of them as the phone recorded the two.Aphelios looked over his right to see Sett’s canine teeth poking into his bottom lip. He almost faltered in his movement, feeling his heart skip a beat.Maybe he is in love with his best friend after all.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	backyard boy

**Author's Note:**

> going on a rampage with settphel fics atm....theyre just so perfect

Aphelios’s phone chimed at a new text notification from  _ Sett✨🔥🐱. _

**heyy!! im coming over in a few!!**

The raven-haired boy shook his head; Sett was going through a Tiktok dance phase and was fully committed in stringing Aphelios with him. He didn’t mind; he was trained classically in contemporary, and it was fun switching dance styles to record stupid Tiktoks. 

He would never admit that he only agreed, because he loved seeing Sett get excited over something new.

Aphelios responded with  **ok 👍** . He was always a quick and simple texter. 

Laying down in his bed, procrastinating his homework, there was a knock at his door which he hastily went down to open. 

“Hey,” Sett smiled. 

“Hey,” Aphelios smiled back.

“Blegh!” Alune stuck a finger in her mouth in disgust as she walked past behind with a bag of chips.

Aphelios turned around to flip her the middle finger with a sarcastic grin, “Bye sis!” 

“Bye Alune!” Sett stuck his head past Aphelios to wave bye. 

“Yeah, yeah, go have fun,” Alune responded with a roll of her eyes. Aphelios giggled as he walked out of the door after slipping shoes on. 

“So,” Sett began with a clap of his hands before reaching into his pocket for his phone, “New dance!”

“Of course, there always is,” Aphelios teased as they walked right back to Sett’s house. 

Sett scrunched his face up, “Whatever! Anyways, this one is, like, super popular. Some dude named Tony Lopez did it, or something.”

Aphelios had to blow air into his cheeks to stop him from laughing, even then he couldn’t stop the occasional chuckle. “No-” Aphelios started, before having to pause right after, “No, you can’t be serious-.”

“What do you mean?” Sett asked, defensively, “I think it looks cool!” 

They were reaching the gate to Sett’s backyard as Aphelios had to explain that he’s unsure if Sett wants to  _ embarrass _ himself  — it was being  _ meme’d _ after all. 

Sett angrily huffed out air, “Whatever! I don’t care! I even started learning the dance before even asking you!” He stood his phone up using a miscellaneous pot on his table. Playing the audio over, the red-haired was trying to replicate the dance. Trying was the key-word as Sett was still offbeat and messing up simple actions. It almost made Aphelios pity his friend, which convinced him to join Sett in learning the  _ embarrassing  _ dance. 

Maybe that wasn’t entirely the reason, maybe it was just Aphelios wanting an excuse to come closer to him. 

“Here, I’ll help,” Aphelios offered as he walked closer.

Sett snarled his lips, “No! I don’t need your help, I’ll do it myself.”

Aphelios stared at him.

“Okay maybe I do need help,” Sett confessed, “But I would never want to ‘embarrass’ you with this Tiktok dance.” Sett horribly mocked Aphelios’s voice with an overexaggerated high pitch, to which Aphelios punched him in the shoulder for.

“Let’s just do this,” Aphelios rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck and knuckles at an ostentatious display of stretch. Sett laughed, calling him a show off, as Aphelios responded with a “You know it” before playing the audio again.

He counted the beats to get Sett into the groove, while also following along with the dance moves. It wasn’t particularly hard, and Sett was learning the dance faster with Aphelios to do it in front of him. 

“See, you got it,” Aphelios smiled, clasping him on his back, “Wanna record it now?” 

Sett excitedly nodded, preparing his phone on the makeshift stand, pressing record and running back to where Aphelios was standing. 

“5! 6! 7! 8!” Sett smiled down at Aphelios as they started dancing in his backyard. The setting Sun casted an orange glow on the both of them as the phone recorded the two.

Aphelios looked over his right to see Sett’s canine teeth poking into his bottom lip. He almost faltered in his movement, feeling his heart skip a beat. 

Maybe he is in love with his best friend after all.

The recording ended, and Sett sat on the grass to rewatch it. His face lit up after, pushing his phone into Aphelios’s face. Aphelios had to move back to make sure he didn’t get hit in the face.

“Bro! We look so dope,” Sett said with a toothy grin; he tugged Aphelios’s shirt to come sit down next to him. “You’re so worried about being embarrassed or looking stupid, come on, we don’t look stupid!” Sett encouraged as Aphelios watched the replay.

It wasn’t anything Aphelios would consider as ‘cool’ or ‘dope,’ but Sett was having fun, which was what mattered to him the most. If anyone wanted to deeply analyse the video, maybe they would’ve caught onto Aphelios’s love-struck staring; he was grateful that Sett was too into the moment to see it. 

Sett uploaded the video with some goofy caption and way too many hashtags, tagging Aphelios’s handle at the end. “Man…” Sett sighed, almost retrospectively, “I’m so happy you’re a dancer, Phel.”

Aphelios laughed as Sett stretched his back all that way into the grass. “What? To help you and your two left feet?” Aphelios rose an eyebrow as Sett pulled Aphelios by the shoulder down with him. The raven-haired yelped as he fell back, crashing right next to the red-haired boy.

The once orange pinkish hue of the Sun turned to a deep orange and purple. The light bounced off Sett’s cheekbones as the two stared at each other. The grass tickled their faces as Sett’s arm was cushioning Aphelios’s head. Aphelios was unsure if the tension there was something he was imagining, but if this was a romance movie, this would’ve been the best time to confess.

If only Aphelios wasn’t so scared.

Sett coughed into his free arm, which startled the other boy, who quickly got up. Brushing the dirt off his pants, Aphelios looked away to hide his blush. Sett stood up, as well, picking his phone off the ground. 

“So, uhh,” Sett started. Aphelios crushed his eyes close, wondering if Sett looked right through him right then and there. “See you tomorrow at school?” Sett offered a smile.

Aphelios looked up, nodding, “Y-yeah...I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sett brought him into an unexpected hug, “Thank you, by the way, for putting up with my stupid Tiktok dances.”

Aphelios shook his head into Sett’s chest. “No, it’s fine,” his voice was muffled by the other’s shirt.

Sett pulled them apart, before bringing him back in for a quick kiss on the cheek, “Bye, Phel.”

Aphelios stood there, wide-eyed in shock before coming back to his senses. With a maddeningly red blush, he hastily responded, “B-bye Sett!” 

  
  
  
  


When the door to his room closed, he took a deep breath before diving into his bed and screaming at the top of his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> the tiktok dance btw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_GIsBTGby0


End file.
